Various types of laminated films have widely been used in practical fields, and have been required to possess diverse properties according to use. The properties required for many packaging films incuding photosensitive materials are that they are hard to curl, have large impact resistance and flexibility, are susceptible to heat sealing for sealing, and the like. The realization of seal-packageable and anti-curling laminated films having improved resistance to impact without deteriorating certain properties such as cushioning, antistatic properties and slip properties would offer new availability, for instance, finding use in the packaging of photosensitive materials with such laminated films, said photosensitive materials having so far been packaged in sealed metallic containers with the associated caps for transportation. In addition, such laminated films are expected to offer practical advantages, e.g., be effective in reductions in weight of packages and prevention of breakage thereof. The present invention is a selectively improved one of the invention disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,733.